Fight For You
by hottietottie2012
Summary: Alternate Universe. Eighteen yr old Phoebe learns the heartbreak romance can bring.Revenge, obssession, and romance show a young Phoebe what a heart's desire can result in. Warning :This story does not contain domestic violence, but does contain violence. If this bothers you, please do not read this story. Reviews are welcome.


Things at San Fransisco High School were going badly for Phoebe. For 6 months she had dated captain of the basketball team, senior Niko Terzi. In her junior year, he moved from Greece to California. He was one of the most preferred guys at the school. Niko was 6'2, had spiky black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Lately a particular cheerleader had been trying break them up. Her name was Vanessa. Though Niko had made it clear to Vanessa he only wanted Phoebe, she seem to not listen. Now Phoebe was sitting on the bleachers, watching him practice for the game the next night. Vanessa walks over to Phoebe.

" Look who it is. The rebel without a cause."

At this, Phoebe looked at her angrily.

" Fuck off Vanessa."

" Tsk tsk. Your mouth gonna get you into trouble."

" Oh is that so ? No more than you slutty ways the whole school knows of."

" Bitch you watch your words. I'll kick your bad to the bone ass."

" Yeah, I'm bad to the bone. So you better stop the freaking threats."

" You gonna make me ?"

" Fuck yes !"

With that, both Phoebe and Vanessa went tumbling to the floor. Phoebe throwing punches so fast, it wasn't even funny. Hearing the noise, the coach breaks them up.

" What's going on here ? !"

" Vanessa was insulting and threatening me !"

The coach looks at Vanessa.

" You two, come with me now. We're going the principle's office."

Phoebe glances at Niko over her shoulder. Her boyfriend had a stunned look on his face. The principle suspends both girls. Phoebe one week, and Vanessa two weeks for bullying. Outside the school, Niko runs up to Phoebe and hugs her.

" I seen the fight. I'm sorry Phoebe."

" Thanks. Are you mad at me ?"

" No, baby. I'm upset with Vanessa."

" Can you take me home ? Prue's at work and Piper is in class."

" Sure Phoebe."

Smiling, Niko takes Phoebe's hand and they get in Niko's convertible. Getting to the manor, she kisses him goodbye and gets out. Going inside, she throws her back pack on the floor and turns on the TV. Thirty minutes later, Piper comes home.

" Phoebe ? I though you wouldn't be home til later."

" Well something happened."

Piper sighs and sits next to her.

" What ?"

" I got suspended."

" Excuse me ? What for Phoebe ?"

" Fighting Vanessa. My enemy Vanessa."

" Prue will be so angry. Was it over Niko ?"

" In a sense. She was threatening me."

" Look, this shit has to stop. Prue already said, if it got to this, she would be intervening."

" I don't think that's nessacary."

" Well I do. Vanessa obviously needs straightening out."

" I'm eighteen. I can handle it."

" Obviously not Phoebe. You need to concentrate on school, not a love triangle."

" Well I'm not gonna lose my man to that bitch. She's needs to just back off."

" Phoebe...sweetie, if Niko loves you, you won't. Now I'm gonna make sure you tell Prue."

" Whatever."

Two hours later, Prue comes in and has seat at the dinner table.

" So how was your day guys ?"

Piper looked Phoebe.

" Tell her Phoebe."

Prue looks at both of them.

" Tell me what ?"

" I got suspended for getting into a fight with Vanessa."

Prue's eyes go wide.

" What the hell for ? !"

" She was bullying me."

Prue takes a deep breath.

" Ok, I'm calling the principle tomorrow. This whole thing is going to far."

"Prue look I got this ok ? Niko and I..."

" Phoebe, I'm handling it and that's final. I like Niko, but if you're gonna be together there can't be this kind of drama."

Phoebe sighed and continued eating. An hour later, Phoebe checked her email like she did every night. However one particular email alarmed her.

**From : Locomotohottie80 *****.com**

**Subject : Read bitch**

**This is Vanessa Phoebe. I got your email from another cheerleader. I wanted to warn you this isn't over. A bloody lip ain't gonna keep**

**me from getting what I want. Didn't anyone ever tell you, revenge is a bitch ? Well it is and your gonna see why. Watch your back rebel.**

Phoebe jumped up and ran to Prue's room.

" Prue come with me. Vanessa is at it again. She somehow got my email address !"

At those words, Prue quickly followed Phoebe to her computer. She reads the email, then runs to the living room.

"I'm calling the police station. She's threatening you, and I want it stopped !"

" I'm getting scared Prue."

" I know honey, I know."

After four rings, a police officer answers.

" Hello, San Fransisco Police Station, how my I may I help you ?"

" My name is Prue Halliwell, and I'm calling to report threatening."

" Ok, Ms. Halliwell. Is you or someone else ?"

" My sister Phoebe. She's barely eighteen yrs old."

" Ok. Who's threatening her ?"

" A classmate at her high school. A girl named Vanessa Raler."

" Ok. How ?"

" At school, on the phone, and emails."

" How old is this Vanessa ?"

" Eighteen."

" Ok. Ethier send the email to the school, or print it out and bring it. We will need a least one piece of evidence."

" Ok. Then what ?"

" Most likely the girl threatening will be expelled and have a restraining order."

" Ok, thanks sir."

" No problem ma'am have a good night."

Hanging up, Prue turns to Piper and Phoebe.

" How they gonna put stop to her harassing me Prue ?"

" They have to see the email. So go print it off for me honey. I'll take it to the school tomorrow."

" Ok."

The next morning, Piper takes Phoebe shopping, while Prue go to the high school.

" Piper do you think everything will be ok ?"

" Yeah, Prue will take care of it sweetie."

" I hope so."

An hour later, Piper and Phoebe leave the mall and start to walk back to the car. However they fail to notice the car going by them. Gunshots go off, and Phoebe falls to ground. Piper screams, and bends down next to Phoebe. There's blood coming out of Phoebe's back.

" Help ! Someone call 911 !"

TBC


End file.
